


Been a While Since I Was Away

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, M/M, Returning Home, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Back in Riverdale, Joaquin spends a day at the county fair with his boyfriend, his best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend. Written by request for fanwolfgirl.





	Been a While Since I Was Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

The day was a gorgeous example of autumn weather: a brilliant sun to highlight the patchwork of reds, golds, and oranges that vested the trees, a blue sky that was clear beyond fluffy white clouds lazily drifting by, and just the slightest breeze to prevent the sun’s warmth from ever reaching the point of discomfort. 

If there was going to be any time that he returned to Riverdale, he was glad that it was during the fall, Joaquin thought to himself as he ambled down through the aisles of booths that lined the county fairgrounds. He had always loved the fair, from the rides to the games and the sights, the sounds, and the scents. Whoops, shrieks, laughter, and carnival music flowed through the air over from the section with the rides, while the various aromas from the food vendors wafted on the breeze. There was sugary richness of funnel cake baking and the smokey tang of barbeque on the grill. When he inhaled, he could taste fresh scent of apples along with the mulling spices from the hot cider booth. As he passed by a wagon selling various pumpkins and gourds, he could smell the sweet fragrance of hay from the stacked bales serving as decorations.

And to make things even better, today was going to be the first official date he’d had with Kevin since getting back to Riverdale. Sure, they’d met up a few times, but with Joaquin still being cautious about keeping a low profile and trying to reorient back to life in Riverdale, they hadn’t spent a whole lot of time together. But today, with their double date with Cheryl and Toni, that would change. It was a relief to be back in Riverdale, back with the Serpents and back with Kevin. San Junipero was beautiful, but this town, as backwater and backwards as it might have been, was his home. And not because of the location, but because of the people that were there—his people. His best friend Toni, his boyfriend Kevin, and the Serpents—all of whom he now regarded as family. 

Making his way over to the area of the fair with the rides, Joaquin headed in the direction of the ferris wheel, where he was supposed to be meeting the other three. As he approached, he kept an eye out for Cheryl’s brilliant red hair or Toni’s black Serpents gear, but found neither of them, his gaze instead landing on Kevin sitting on a nearby bench in his Bulldogs varsity jacket. 

Joaquin strode up to his boyfriend with a grin. “Hiya, preppie,” he drawled. 

“Joaquin, hey!” Kevin stood to greet him, his entire face lightening up as he spotted him, a reaction that made Joaquin feel quite proud of himself. He’d never seen Kevin look at anyone else that way, only him.

Without hesitating for a second, Joaquin pulled Kevin into a passionate kiss, locking his arms around his waist and keeping Kevin flush against him, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressing into each other.

When they broke apart for breath, Kevin was panting, his cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink, but he was also smiling. A part of Joaquin melted as he looked at him—he’d always thought Kevin had the cutest smile. God, he’d missed it when he’d been away.

“Good to see you,” Joaquin said softly to him, still holding Kevin close and reaching up to cup his cheek in one hand.

“You, too.” Kevin gave his hand a squeeze. “Thanks so much for coming to hang out today.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Joaquin replied. It was the truth, but not just because he wanted to see Kevin, though that was certainly a driving factor. It was also because he wanted to spend some time with Toni and catch up with her. Also, it probably wouldn’t hurt to get to know Cheryl and find out just what kind of person his best friend was dating—and if she had honestly forgiven him for his role in covering up her twin’s death. “Where’d the gruesome twosome get off to, anyway? Don’t tell me they left you on your lonesome?”

Kevin indicated the ferris wheel. “They decided to take a ride while we waited. I decided to wait for you.”

“And now we’re stuck waiting for them, huh?” Reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Kevin’s, Joaquin surveyed their surroundings, an idea sparking in his mind when he spotted a row of carnival games a few dozen yards away. 

He tugged Kevin toward them. “Come on. Might as well make use of our time.”

“You sure you don’t want to  _ make time _ instead?” Kevin asked slyly.

Joaquin let out a surprised chortle, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist. “When don’t I? But for now,” he tightened his grip, pulling Kevin close, “I want to make sure I win a prize so I can give it to you.” He gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “A prize for my prize.” 

Most carnival games were rigged, and the ones that day at the fair were no different, but Joaquin had years of experience and knew his strategy. He passed on the balloon darts and basketball toss in favor of playing the game that challenged him to knock over the milk bottles. True, the trios of weighted bottles were fixed, with one of the two bottom ones pushed out ever so slightly to absorb the impact of the the softball that would be hurtled against it. But once Joaquin sized up the display and determined which bottle it was, he just simply switched his target to the one beside it, successfully bowling over stack after stack of bottles, until victory was his and he was awarded a stuffed animal for his efforts.

“All yours,” he said brightly, handing the Siberian tiger plush toy over to Kevin.

“Thank you,” Kevin said sincerely, accepting it with another smile, one so grateful anyone would think that Joaquin was presenting him with the Hope Diamond and not just a carnival prize. 

Knowing that he was both the cause and the focus of that smile brought warmth to flood through Joaquin—he loved the thought of making Kevin happy, loved knowing that such a simple gesture could make Kevin happy. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to keep it for yourself, though?” Kevin asked as they walked back toward the ferris wheel. “I mean, you won it, after all.”

“Absolutely sure,” Joaquin said with conviction. “I want you to have it, Kev. You can keep this toy tiger as a symbol of my undying love and affection for you,” he added teasingly. 

“In case you have run off again, you mean?” Kevin questioned, his brilliant smile turning just the slightest bit sad even as he gently trailed his fingers across the plush toy's soft fur.

“”Forget that,” Joaquin firmly. “I’m with you to stay.”

With that, he halted and pulled Kevin into an extended kiss, one that would have gone on longer had it not been for a haughty, familiar voice interrupting them.

“Can you believe this, Toni? Public displays of affection are  _ so  _ plebeian.”

Kevin and Joaquin broke apart to find Cheryl sauntering toward them, Toni at her side.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think it’s fairly forgivable,” Toni replied easily. “Especially when I’m still getting used to having the guy around again to forgive.” She stepped forward, slinging her arm around Joaquin’s shoulder in a brief hug. “It is really good to have you back, you know,” she told him, sotto voce.

“Happy to be here,” Joaquin responded, looking gratefully at his best friend and not hesitating to return the hug. 

Cheryl did not seem best pleased by their shared embrace, giving an impatient huff and then stepping in to lead Toni away. “What are we all hanging around for? Come on, let’s get moving. I want to go on the haunted house.”

Joaquin, Kevin, and Toni exchanged wry glances, but all three of them fell into step beside Cheryl. Joaquin snaked an arm around Kevin’s waist, sending a fond glance at him and then at Toni.

After being in San Junipero for almost a year, it was good to be back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
